A New Day
by RainbowIrishBoi
Summary: Heero longing for Quatre. My first work after a looooooong break.


A New Day  
  
A cold wind blew as the light from the early morning shone in through the window. With a soft grumble Heero rolled over, sliding his arm past another body. Startled, he jolted back, opening his eyes widely, despite his adept tiredness. Blinking, his weary eyes focused in on the other person, Quatre. Heero smiled to himself, remembering the events of the previous night, like some bittersweet dream or ecstacital vision....  
  
The night had started off peacefully. The Grand Ball had been announced weeks before, and Heero was quite happy to get an invitation. It had been months since he had seen, and even spoke to, Quatre. Their duty was over and they had all gone back to their own countries. Yet, when the Grand Ball had been announced, a bleak, yet considerable hope had welled up inside Heero.  
  
"Perhaps Quatre will be there..." He told himself, trying hard not to smile in front of the few people in the post office. Leaning back against the PO boxes, his mind fluttered with images of the young pilot Quatre, his soft, pale pink skin, his beautiful eyes, and especially his golden blonde hair.  
  
With a slight moan he realized he had spaced. Looking down he saw that the visions had given him a quite noticeable erection. He turned around as quickly as possible and tried to drown out the thoughts of Quatre for the time being, at least until he got back to his own home and he could "handle" the situation.  
  
As the erection died, he turned, looking back at the invitation. He smiled and slid it into his back pocket and closed his PO box. He pulled his jacket to him closer and then stepped back out on the street, crowded, despite the freezing temperature. He began to walk toward the direction of his home, and, feeling the thoughts portrude into his mind once more, decided he had better jog.  
  
Pulling out his keys, Heero unlocked the door to his apartment. Taking a few steps in he glanced over at his answering machine, but frowned upon seeing the large "0" flashing upon it. He turned and closed his door then tossed his jacket off.  
  
He shivered for a moment as the cool air of his home hit his body, and he decided heat was going to be needed. He rushed over to the heater and turned the dial. Sighing relief, he looked back at the window, the white of the winter outside setting him at peace. In this peaceful state of existence, thoughts were thrown into his mind, once more bringing into focus the images of the beautiful boy he had lusted for so long.  
  
Sighing again, this time of discontentment, he turned and went into the restroom. Tossing his clothes off, he stepped into the shower and leaned back against the wall. The cool tile sent shivers down his spine as he began to visualize his thoughts. Running his hand along the side, he found the knob for the water and turned it, being barraged by splashes of warm water.  
  
As the warmth of the water touched his skin he felt himself fall into the gentle abyss of imagery, as he felt a pair of hands search along his body, caressing his skin ever so softly. He gently opened his eyes and was surprised to see the young boy standing in front of him, his soft fingers sliding across Heero's body slowly, almost as if teasing him. However, the look in Quatre's eyes was evermore serious than that. He looked longingly, and Heero knew, without his own agreeance, that he had been returning the look.  
  
Heero's breathing began getting heavier as he stared at the boy, not sure if he was dreaming or if this in fact was reality. He decided upon the latter as he could still feel the warmth of the boy's hands along his skin. Leaning forward, Heero moved in closer to Quatre's face, allowing there lips to brush for only a moment as he slid his tongue along them, tasting every inch of the younger boy's lips. His body filled with sensations he had only dreamt of before. He felt his hands slide along the hips of the boy, his skin ever so soft to the touch. Their breathing began intertwining as Heero pressed his lips to the boy's, eagerly awaiting access inside.  
  
Finding the fresh opening, Heero slid his tongue inward, exploring every inch of Quatre's mouth, running it along his teeth and over his tongue, then gently tickling the roof of his mouth. He became more and more excited and was aware of it. Especially aware as Quatre's hands found their way to his erection. Heero became entrapped in pleasure as the other boy ran his hands along the length of his dick, sensual and exciting all at once. Heero himself ran his hands along the boys back, cupping his butt as he pulled him in closer, not yet ready to break the kiss.  
  
He felt the shiver from his body as he began to kiss lower, steadily moving down Quatre's neck, sucking for a moment and then moving on. Lifting his face back up he gently stared into the boy's eyes, lost for all he knew. Quatre seemed to instinctively know what Heero was thinking and began moving forward, placing his lips on Heero's chest and gently kissing down. He stopped at his belly button and flicked his tongue in and out, playfully, yet serious all at once. Once more, he began moving back down, slowly, but yet at the exact right pace.  
  
Heero moaned softly as Quatre's extended tongue slowly ran along the length of his erection, touching every spot sensually, sending Heero into a dance of excitement. Quatre finally slid his lips upon Heero's dick, moving them as far as possible, almost to the point of deep throating. He continued this, moving his lips back and forth, changing pace every so often, just enough to keep Heero excited and waiting.  
  
At the point of breaking Heero couldn't hold it anymore, he shot his eyes open as cum spilled from him into the running water. He looked around him and noticed he was alone, sitting against the back of the shower, the water running over him. Groaning he stood up and sighed.  
  
After he finished cleaning himself off he threw on a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs and lowered himself into bed, pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep quickly. No images of Quatre apparent any longer.  
  
Days passed by with Heero going along his usual routine. It had been 3 weeks since he had received the invitation and now the Grand Ball was merely a day away. He had been preparing for this for sometime, and he had already decided what he was going to wear. It was all perfect. His weeks of planning were going to pay off indeed.  
  
As the day flew by and night went with it, the new dawn broke, showering the white icy land with golden light. Heero's alarm clock blurted out and signaled that it was time for him to get ready, for the Grand Ball was but a few hours away. For the first time since the shower he found he was excited. He quickly ran to his closet and flung it open, finding the tuxedo he had decided upon. Grabbing it, he tossed the clothes he had been wearing off and rushed to the restroom. Hanging the tux on a rack, he hopped into the shower and cleaned himself, shaved, and washed.  
  
Stepping out of the restrooom, he glanced over at the mirror. "Sexy..." Heero thought to himself as he watched the mirror, looking his body up and down, the Tuxedo fitting incredibly. He strutted up and down his hallway, having to laugh at his own silliness for once.  
  
Heero looked up at the clock, his heart racing as it neared the time for the Grand Ball. He quickly raced to the door and leaped out, heading for the car he had rented and parked down in the parking lot. He hopped in and started the car, his adrenaline and excitement raging.  
  
As the night drew nearer he arrived in front of the large Mochidzuki Hall. From within he heard the clamor of the Grand Ball. He smiled and stepped out of his car, tossing the keys to one of the vallets. He drew in a great amount of breathe and exhaled. He was ready.  
  
He stepped up to the great hall and peered in as he handed his invitation to the doorman. Stepping by him he entered the large lobby, where a few people were standing around, greeting each other. He impatiently scanned the room for any sign of Quatre. He sighed and shook his head, trying to convince himself that Quatre wasn't the only reason he had come. It was a lie.  
  
He made his way forward through the lobby and took hold of the double doors. He slightly pushed them open and stepped into the large dining hall. Colors flashed all around and music played as many people danced, talked, and enjoyed one another's company. Heero continued to walk through the crowd as something caught his eye. He noticed a small group of people at a table off near the west wall. He could clearly see Duo Maxwell, as well as Chang Wufei. Two others were with them, but they were covered in shadow.  
  
Heero hurriedly made his way to them, standing back a bit and waiting to be noticed... and acknowledged. He waited in silence as the conversation raged on around him, his eyes dead locked on Quatre. Finally, Duo turned and looked at Heero with a smile. "Hey Heero!" He shouted above the loud talking. Heero smiled, glad to have the attention on him, for he knew Quatre would catch notice. He surely did. Heero's heart leaped as their eyes met, and he knew if he didn't say something, he'd be lost forever in those orbs of pleasure.  
  
"Hi guys," Heero said, smiling back, "may I join you?" "Of course." chimed in the familiar voice of Chang. Heero nodded and took a seat, coincidentally right across from Quatre. As the conversation between the five went on, Heero's eyes seemed to always travel back to Quatre's. Yet when the other's eyes met his, he'd turn away and remark on the conversation. He knew he was being obvious. And yet, he still didn't care. His only wonder was if Quatre had been thinking about him this whole time as well.  
  
Heero sighed as the night drew near an end. Several people had left the Grand Ball already and of the five Duo, Quatre and himself were the onyl ones who remained. Heero stood up and nodded to the two. "I need to go get some fresh air." He said, waving as he walked out to a balcony.  
  
"Heero..." a familiar voice called as Heero stepped outside. He turned and, much to his delight, saw Quatre, standing in the doorway to the balcony, the moonlight soft upon his face. Heero couldn't help but stare. He looked beautiful. "Oh... hi..." Heero said, looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact, as well as hiding the smile which had formed from sight of his lust.  
  
Quatre moved in closer, now standing beside Heero, looking out at the moon. "It is beautiful out tonight, ne?" Quatre asked, watching Heero from the corner of his eye. "Oh... yes, yes it is.." Heero replied, trying to avoid looking at him. "I've... erm..." Quatre started, but quickly stopped. Heero turned and looked at him, a strange look in his eyes, puzzling. "I've missed you. Alot." Quatre said, turning and facing Heero now, eyes locked upon each other.  
  
Without thinking, Heero moved forward and pressed his lips to Quatre's, the sensation exactly as he had dreamt it. He moved his hands along the boy's back and found no resistance. He also found that the boy seemed eager to be with him as well, though he'd dare not assume it, for the heartbreak would be too much for him.  
  
Quatre slowly slid his hands along Heero's body, almost as if the dream were replaying himself. He brought himself to Heero's ear and whispered. "Let's go."  
  
Within a matter of minutes they were back at Heero's place, naked flesh pressed against the other's, hands caressing each other's body. Heero gently took Quatre's throbbing member into his mouth and vibrated his tongue along it, moving his lips across the length of it slowly. Quatre moaned in pleasure. Heero moved forward, laying Quatre upon the bed gently and pulling himself on top. His hand searched along his leg until it came to his dick, as he began massaging it. Quatre let him know of the pleasure this caused. The two bodies thrusted together as heartbeats raced, breathe in panting exhales. Heero turned Quatre over and slowly slid himself inside, thrusting back and forth slowly at first, but picking up speed. His body moving in rhythm with the boy's moaning. Heero slipped his hand under and began to work Quatre's dick in his hand as he continued to thrust. With a final moan Quatre came, spilling over Heero's hands, onto the sheets beneath them. Thrusting a bit more, Heero pulled himself out of Quatre and stroked himself a bit as he came also, shooting all over Quatre's naked back.  
  
Exhaling deeply, they both entered the shower, washing each other down. Heero pulled Quatre close to him and kissed him, then moved to his ear and whispered. "I love you. I always have." Quatre smiled, caressing his cheek. "I have always felt the same." He replied. With a change of sheets, they set off to bed, a long, long slumber awaiting them.  
  
The cold wind blew as the light from the early morning shone in through the window. It was a new day, a bright, beautiful, Wintery day. 


End file.
